fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Lafayette Morel
Personality Lafayette is a introduced as a noble but elitist individual. He is very fitness-oriented and loves sports, particularly soccer. Lafayette strongly believes in hard work and strength, and always offers respect to his opponents in victory or defet. He also believes the strong belong with the strong because are expected to be an example for the weak, so he reacts negatively when Cameron chooses to live in Slifer Red and happily drags him back when he is forced to be an Obelisk Blue. Lafayette does not look down simply on Slifers but Slifer Juniors and Seniors because he does not believe they have put in significant effort to advance into better dorms Lafayette's elitism is born from aspiring to be passionate like his grandfather and older siblings, who to Lafayette were examples of excellence and refused tolerate less from himself. After being forced into being a member of the Society of Light, Lafayette sheds his elitism, recognizing his subtle obsession with strength alone clouded his perception of himself and others. Biography Freshman Year Lafayette first appears taking a the Central Duel Academy Written Exam. Lafayette awaits his dueling exam when he watches Cameron's duel against Father Vin (Read More...). Lafayette earns a spot at Central Duel Academy is sorted into Obelisk Blue with Cameron as his roommate. He later watches Cameron's duel against Maya and is surprised when Cameron doesn't return home one day (Read More...). Lafayette later learns of Cameron's transfer to Obelisk Blue and is surprised (Read More...). He later storms into the Slifer Dorms to retrieve him, but reluctantly accepts the situation after Cameron defeats Marlon Grealish in a duel (Read More...). Lafayette is recommended to compete in the Obelisk Exhibition. He duels and defeats Maya in the first duel of the exhibition and loses (Read More...). One night, Lafayette seems to awaken in a prison, unaware he has been transferred to the Spirit World. He duels and defeats the Spirit of Gravekeeper's Servant and learns he has a spiritual connection to The Six Samurai (Read More...). Lafayette is among the few Freshmen taken to Corinthia Island, where he learns he is a psychic duelist. In Lafayette's case, he simply has a spiritual connection to the Spirit World. Lafayette watches in horror as Cameron is almost burned alive in an example of a psychic duel (Read More...). Lafayette has his own psychic duel where he wins but is significantly injured too (Read More...). Lafayette returns to Duel Academy with his classmates. After his experience on the island, Lafayette becomes a little more recluse (Read More...). When the Freshmen learn about Tag Duels, Maya is paired with senior Slifer Vincent Torres (Read More...). Lafayette has little respect for Vincent, being a Slifer Senior, but after they win a tag duel, Lafayette learns their pairing was intentional to challenge Lafayette's elitism (Read More...). Lafayette and Vincent take their Tag Exam pass (Read More...). When the School Festival is announced, Lafayette signs up to be the male leader of the Obelisk Freshmen and is accepted with Shy as his female counterpart (Read More...). Lafayette and Shy set up a rock-climbing even in the gym for their activity. When Cole Flanagan approaches Shy, Lafayette senses his aggression and can more clearly see their duel spirits, even Shy's. Lafayette rescues Shy by lying saying it's time for their scheduled duel between leaders (Read More...). Lafayette enjoys the School Duel between Maya and Tyler, cheering for Maya throughout the event (Read More...). Lafayette is surprised when Cameron is asked to compete in the Graduation Duel against Raymond (Read More...). Lafayette cheers for Cameron during the duel, but applauds when he wins (Read More...). Sophomore Year Deck Duels Category:Duel Academy Students